


take a chance on this

by mysweet_time (Otherworld)



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Mentions of sex slavery, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Trust Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy, mentions of drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otherworld/pseuds/mysweet_time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex had never thought she would have a family again, she never thought she would have friends, best friends, and she never once dreamed she’d ever have someone like Michael. She was stupid, everything was going to be blown apart by her revelation, she just knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a chance on this

**Author's Note:**

> Because Malex forever, that's why, no shame, no regrets. I miss them so much, it hurts, they were my very first pairing of this show, and we barely even got any scenes of them together in the last season, blaaagh. They had SO much potential, I think I'll always be upset about it, but Malex fans sure as hell got more than we ever expected, saving each others lives, emotional talks, trust issues, a HUG, AND A KISS EVEN IF IT WAS FAKE. No, but really, watch that episode again and see the looks on their faces when they pull away from the kiss, that wasn't acting! I'll probably keep writing for this pairing until I die, deal with it. Written for the Porn Battle XV, unbetaed, any mistakes are my own, ENJOY MALEX FANS!

Alex had never thought she would have a family again, she never thought she would have friends, _best_ friends, and she never once dreamed she’d ever have someone like Michael. She was stupid, everything was going to be blown apart by her revelation, she just knew it. She knew if her old, thirteen year old self back in Russia could see her future self, she’d be wide-eyed with her mouth hanging open. She was kind of surprised her own jaw hadn’t fallen to the floor, to be honest.  
  
She had been with Michael for a year, and of course they had been intimate, but they had always been _careful_ , she had been on the pill for fuck’s sake, but three pregnancy tests all gave her the sign that she was carrying her boyfriend’s child. She hadn’t thought anything of it when her period was late, it had been that way for years, sex slavery and drug addictions kind of left you guessing. But a little voice inside of her had screamed that something wasn’t right, and she had listened. A knock on the bathroom door made her nearly jump out of her skin. “Alex, is everything okay?”  
  
No, not really. “I’ll be out in a minute.” She called back to Michael, taking deep breaths to steady herself, she could do it, she could tell him, she trusted him, after all.  
  
Hell, she had dealt with worse, right? She squared her shoulders, and pushed the door open, stopping to stand in front of a concerned Michael, and she swore her heart leapt up into her throat. He took one, long look at her, and she was swept up into his arms. “You’re not okay.” He muttered into her hair.  
  
She wanted to cry at how well he knew her, had always known her, practically from day one. She buried her face into his shirt, and curled her arms tight around him, as if to keep him tethered to her. But hey, he might very well be anyway since she was knocked up, she would just be an obligation. She didn’t realize she was crying until he was quietly shushing her, telling her that whatever was going on, they’d get through it together, like they always did.  
  
“I’m pregnant.” She blurted out before she could talk herself out of it.  
  
She felt him still against her, his entire body tense, and she made to pull away, run off to their bedroom, lock the door, call Nikita and cry, but he didn’t let her go. “You’re sure?” And it wasn’t an accusation, just a need for confirmation.  
  
She nodded, biting her bottom lip. “I took three tests, they all came up positive, and my period was late, later than it’s ever been.”  
  
It was his turn to nod, his hands softly stroking up and down her back in a soothing motion, and she practically melted against him. She didn’t understand why he wasn’t angry at her, why he wasn’t demanding that she get an abortion, did their future really have room for a kid in it, given what they did? “Are you...seriously okay with this, Michael?” She needed to know, to know if she had to get rid of the baby, or maybe raise it on her own.  
  
He finally pulled back to look down at her, his hazel eyes bright with a myriad of emotions. “Alex, you have no idea what you’ve given me.”  
  
She scoffed a little. “Yeah, a fuckton of issues. I mean, aren’t you the least bit scared? A _baby_ , Michael, and I hate bringing up the past, but you already had a family, and you can’t even be with the son you do have.”  
  
Didn’t he understand? What chance did their kid have when history had already spat in their faces? Did he think just because Ryan and Nikita were running Division that they would be safe? There was still Amanda, and if she kept the baby, she’d be benched for God knew how long, and- “Alex, stop talking.”  
  
She shut her mouth, blue eyes widening when she realized she had been speaking aloud the whole time. Well, fuck, that was more than slightly embarrassing. “I’m terrified, and it still hurts, but I can’t just believe this was a coincidence.” His deep voice was made even rougher from his emotions.  
  
“So what, you think this is some message from on high?”  
  
He laughed, and shrugged. “Maybe, maybe it’s just our second chance, our future.”  
  
She snorted cynically. “More like our fourth chance or something, you really think this is worth it? After everything we’ve already lost...”  
  
He cupped her cheek, running his thumb along her cheekbone. “Think about everything we can gain.”  
  
And then he kissed her softly, wrapping an arm around her waist and walking her backwards until her back was pressed up against the wall. She swayed a little when he broke the kiss, and watched with half-lidded eyes as he gracefully sank to his knees, pushing her dress up to expose everything below her chest. He nuzzled his face into her stomach, and she bit her lip to stop herself from giggling as his eyelashes fluttered against her sensitive skin, as he murmured words so low that she had to strain to hear them.  
  
It was all in Russian, her heart clenching as he whispered thank you, and how strong their child was going to be, just like its mother, and he loved them more than he thought possible. She carded her fingers through his short hair, gasping as he pulled down her panties, and easily slung her legs over his shoulders, her thighs cradling his head, his warm mouth pressing against her center.  
  
His beard scraped against the inside of her thighs, and it just heightened the experience, as he used his fingers to part her, revealing more to his eager tongue. No matter how many times he’d gone down on her, she still never quite got used to it, to the fact that a man thought only of her and her pleasure instead of himself and what he could take from her. It was those thoughts and his skill that had her nearly sobbing, practically riding his face as she shook apart at the seams. She whimpered out his name as he licked her clean while she rode out the aftermath of her orgasm, when she was done, he gently set her feet back down on the floor, smoothing her dress down, and slowly rising to tower over her once again.  
  
She looked up at him with blue eyes filled with tears, and she grasped at his shoulders, pulling him down for a desperate kiss. If he thought they could do it, if he thought their future wasn’t going to end up like their past, that they could have something of their own, a little mixture of the two of them with an eccentric over-protective family, then she was certain she could do it.  
  
He gave her hope, that they could finally beat the odds, and even though they were both incredibly terrified, well, at least they weren’t alone, and they had love and family, that was more than what some people had. Everything else could be put aside for later, all the planning, and the protection, and whatever else, Alex decided that she and Michael more than deserved to bask in their joy and hope.


End file.
